


Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Smeet!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [16]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Cock, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Angry Reader, Angry Zim, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is sick, Brutal Murder, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Feral Alien Parents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Smut, Thank Irk For Dib, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Zur was playing outside, and you had turned your back for a split second. That's all. A split second. And when you turned back around?...Zur was gone.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	Get Your Filthy Hands Off My Smeet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!
> 
> I know I just posted a fic but I got REALLY excited by an idea. I was listening to some old, edgy, angry, angsty songs and this idea just popped in my head.
> 
> Enjoy this angsty fic that no one asked for!

**(Here is some music for drama. I highly recommend it!)**

* * *

You remember the day very well. It is forever imprinted into your mind.

_Forever_.

  
It was a sunny day. Peaceful, and tranquil. A perfect day, many would call it. You thought so too, at first.

You and Zur were playing out in the front yard, and Zim was inside watching TV with GIR. You were tossing a ball back and forth, when Zur smacked it a little too hard and made it fly over your head. He giggled, and clapped excitedly as you sighed exasperatedly. "You hit it a little too hard kiddo." You chuckle, turning around to go grab it. Trekking across the grass, you quietly noted that you and Zim were going to have to mow the lawn some day soon. Perhaps another day, when it wasn't so hot. You didn't do too well in the heat for very long, and neither did Zim. It wasn't detrimental to your health, it was just annoying. Your human disguise clung uncomfortably to your skin in hot weather, so you did your best to avoid it. Zim simply had sensitive skin. Poor guy.

"Mama! Did yoo find da ball?" Zur asks.

Oh right. Oops. Focus, Mama!

"Not yet, baby. I'm looking though."

You looked around the yard, slowly. It took you a moment, but you found it. The ball was hidden behind one of the garden gnomes, so you walked over, and then bent over to pick it up. 

...And then you heard it.

A blood curdling scream.

  
_Zur's scream._

  
Immediately you flew into a panic. You dropped the ball and popped back up, only to find that Zur was missing from the front yard!

"Zur?! ZUR?!!" 

You ran out into the street, looking around desperately. He wouldn't have walked out of the yard on his own, he knows better. So you try to find something; a person, a vehicle, ANYTHING! But you couldn't find anything! Nothing!

"ZUR?! Oh no, ZUR?!" You scream, tears already running down your face. You can't find him! He's gone!

You turn and run into the house, screaming and sobbing maniacally. "ZIM! ZIM!"

Zim pops up from the couch and and runs over, concerned as to why you were so upset. Before he can even get a word out of his mouth, you sob out; "Zur is gone! Someone took Zur!"

Zim's eyes bulge and he storms out of the house quick as a flash, with you right behind him. You both began screaming out your smeet's name at the top of your lungs. You two are just a torrent of emotions; you in a panic, and Zim in a rage that someone would dare lay a hand on his smeet. You two stomp around the yard, and the neighbors yard, desperately looking for something; a cloth, a hair from the human disguise he had on, anything.

But you couldn't find anything.

"WAIT! The cameras! The gnome cameras! Maybe they caught something?" You ask hopefully through your sniffles and tears.

Zim nods and you both tear down to the basement. As soon as you are lowered onto the floor, Zim dives right for the computer, and begins typing furiously with the speed of a demon, angrily shouting and cursing commands at the computer to process his commands a little faster.

Finally, he's able to pull up the video footage. He scrolls through the footage, looking for about the time you and Zur go out into the front yard.

"THERE! There's Zur!" You cry, pointing out the exact spot.

Zim scrolls back a bit, and pressed 'play'. With bated breath, you and Zim intently watch the camera, as Zur sits in the yard, watching you as you turn and go fetch the ball.

And then you see it.

A human. A dirty, tubby, adult male it looks like. He peeks out from behind the fence, and quick as a flash snatches up Zur, who screams bloody murder.

"MAMA!!!" He cries out in fear, and you put your hand over your mouth to cover up a sob as you watch in horror.

The male puts his hand over Zur's mouth and high-tails it out of the yard, and out of the camera frame.

You collapse to your knees and cover your face with your hands, sobbing loudly into them. Oh Zur... your poor baby! Who knows what ideas that dirty human has in mind for him!

Zim curses loudly in irken, and picks up the computer chair and tosses it across the room. You flinch as it crashes and clangs against the metal. Zim notices how the noise startled you and he kneels to wrap his arm around you. He whispers soothingly to you in an attempt to calm you down, but all you can do is just cry into his chest as he nuzzles your scalp.

"There there, we'll find him... It's not your fault... We won't give up so easily, my mate..." He murmurs into your skin.

"How? We don't have any cameras on the outside of the fence. Only way we could see where the guy went is if we had cameras everywhere else but the only one who has that kind of tech is-.."

You and Zim suddenly look up and say the same thing, at the same time;

"DIB!"

* * *

You two didn't bother knocking on the front door, you went straight for the window. The pair of you were strong enough to scale the side of the house, especially with the adrenaline running through your veins. Dib had been on his computer when he heard his window open and fell out of his chair upon seeing you and Zim crawling through.

"Woah!" He shouted as he fell onto the floor. 

He rubbed his bum as he questioned your being here; "What the heck are you two doing here? Don't you know how to use doors?" He said irritably. But then he realized that there were tears streaming down your face, and Zim looked like he was ready murder to someone.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, worried.

"Someone took Zur." You said, through sniffles and gasps.

Dib's eyes widened. "Oh crud!"

"Human, we need your assistance. Do you still have cameras posted around our home?" Zim said, grinding his teeth as he tried to control his breathing. He knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have them all over the neighborhood. What happened?" Dib asked as he hopped back up on his computer seat and began typing away.

"I was out front playing with Zur. He hit the ball over my head and I turned around to grab it, and when I turned back he was gone." You sobbed. "We checked our cameras and some grubby human dude grabbed him! Oh, it's all my fault!" You hit the floor, sobbing all over again. Zim quickly kneels beside you and holds you close, whispering softly to you that it's not your fault, you didn't know that the human was there.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll help you find him." Dib says with determination. "Let me see.... Forest, City, Park, ... There! Your house! I found the guy, too!"

You and Zim peeled yourselves off of the floor and rushed over to Dib's computer to watch over his shoulder. The kidnapper is seen scooping up Zur, and rushing him across your neighbors yard and then between the houses, heading behind them. Dib types a bit more, and switches the camera feed to a different one so it follows Zur's abductor. The human rushes behind the houses, and shoves Zur into a black van before climbing in the passenger seat and driving off.

"A black vehicle... Zur doesn't have a tracker on him. How are we going to find where the human is taking him?" Zim murmurs to himself as he scratches his chin in thought.

"Wait, check out the van! Look a little closer." Dib rewinds the video feed so that the van comes back into view and then he pauses it just as it is pulling out. Zooming into the screen reveals that there is some sort of advertisement posted on the back of the van. "I know that place! It's an abandoned warehouse in the city, not too far from here. I'll give you guys the address." He says, quickly pulling out a piece of paper and writing it down. You quickly take the paper and read it; "Flunker street..."

"It's just down by the Sweaty Pits apartment complex. I can take you guys there."

"No, Dib. This is too dangerous. The guy could hurt you."

"But I want to help!"

"And you have! But you also need to understand that uh... Zim and I probably aren't probably going to be 'all-there' mentally when we get the chance to save Zur..."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that we're going to become violent. **Very** **violent**. We don't want you to be exposed to that. We could possibly injure you while trying to get to Zur." Zim explains.

"I see..." He swallows thickly, catching the drift. "But is there any other way I can help? I really want to."

"Is your dad home?" You ask.

"No. He's on a business trip."

"Would you mind watching GIR?"

"Sure, where is he?"

"He's at home, watching TV. The door is locked, just tell knock on the door and state your name and the computer will let you in." Zim explains.

"Alright. I can do that." He says, grabbing his coat. "Are you guys ready?"

"You just head there. I've gotta type in the address to my suit's GPS..." You say, while typing the address into the GPS located in your armor's bracer.

"Okay... Be safe, guys."

"We will be." Zim says. 

* * *

You and Zim had chosen to forgo your human disguises, since the sun had set and most humans were in bed. It was probably reckless of you both, but you two weren't exactly in the right head-space.

Not when Zur's life was possibly on the line.

You and Zim had rapidly torn through the city, fueled by anger and determination to get your smeet back. You flew over Zim's head while he used his PAK legs to speed over roof tops. When he needed to cross a building, he would jump off the edge and you'd catch him and carry him over the gap to the next roof top. It took the pair of you some time, but you managed to find the building. You knew it was the right one because you could spot the black van in the empty parking lot, and a quick scan of it using the technology in your bodysuit revealed it was empty. Carefully, you place Zim down on the rooftop, and as he drops, his PAK legs retract. You land beside him, slowing the pace of your wings so you could land as quietly as possible.

"How are we going to do this?" You ask, bouncing eagerly beside him. Every fiber of your body was telling you to 'go go go' but you knew better. It was better to assess the situation before diving in head first.

"One moment, please." Zim says, as he pulls out a scanner from his PAK. You both wait as he scans the building. By Irk, you felt so nervous. You had no idea what kind of state Zur was in, nor do you know just what their plans were. You shudder to think what they could have in mind...

The scanner beeps, bringing you back to reality. 

"The foolish humans! There's only two of them. They are armed, however." Zim says as he looks up at you.

You peek over Zim's shoulder and huff. "With guns, it looks like it. Our armors are bulletproof. As long as we aren't shot in the face we should be fine. Is.. Is Zur ok?"

Zim looks back down at the scanner. "...Yes. The scan shows his vitals are normal. His heart-rate is slightly elevated, probably because he's scared. He is distressed, but otherwise fine."

You exhale a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank Irk."

"The scan of the building itself reveals that there is an opening. A broken window, it seems. Do you think you can get us down there?" Zim asks, looking back up at you and quirking his eyebrow.

Determined, you nod firmly and flutter your wings, scooping up Zim in a flash. Your sudden, quick movement startles him and causes him to yelp slightly. 

Once he relaxes, he speaks; "It's a wonder how you can carry me with how tall I've gotten."

"You _do_ realize that I'm much stronger than any irken or human? Honey, I could kick the Almighty Tallest's heads clean off of their shoulders and play soccer with them if I wanted to."

Zim shudders, thankful that he's never gotten on your bad side. "Remind me to _never,_ ever piss you off."

"Duly noted."

You fly down to the broken window. Zim motions you to pause out front of it for a moment, and activates his PAK legs. Once you go through the opening, he uses his legs to cling to one of the metal beams on the ceiling, while you fly up and grab a hold of a pillar. 

Here we are. This is it.

_**It's go time.** _

You and Zim stay silent, keeping in each other's line of sight. Your antennae twitch, picking up the vibrations of footsteps and you can hear the sound of a faint conversation. Looking up at Zim, you silently mouth to him asking if he heard that. He nods, and motions with his hand to move closer into the direction of the noise. Zim has thankfully selected a beam that seems to go through the warehouse and directly to the noise, but you on the other hand have to leap from pillar to pillar.

No problem. You could do that, you were trained to. 

Soundlessly, you push your body off of the pillar, and onto the next one, jumping and kicking off of each pillar to get closer, while Zim keeps up with you by crawling along the metal beam upside-down, using the metal legs of his PAK to hold him up like a spider on a web.

Faintly, you can hear the conversation that the humans are having.

"I dunno, Bobby. Do ya really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course I do! We can make a lot of money selling the kid on the black market. He's a cute kid, somebody will buy him. Stop being a pussy, Kevin."

You and Zim nearly hiss at the idea, but you catch yourselves quickly. Not a good idea to reveal yourselves so soon.

You and Zim work your way into the room, still cleaning to the ceiling. As long as they didn't look up, you'd be safe.

When you enter the room, it looks dingy. The walls and floor are all concrete, and there is rusty, broken machinery all over the place. It looks like a dump, and it smells like one too. You can spot the two strange men hovering by a desk, strewn with papers, and what seems to be their guns. Good. If you could draw them away from the desk, they'd be unarmed and easy to take out.

Like taking candy from a baby.

Your eyes search the room, and in the very center, you can see Zur on a desk. Mother-fuckers, he looks like he's been chained down! What the fuck?! What kind of sick fuckers are these people?!

It seems Zim has spotted him too because when you look over at him, you can see his eyes are locked onto Zur, and you can just _feel_ his rage, rolling off of him in waves. When you breathe in again, you smell something spicy instead of the stinky room. It smells like... Zim.

Okay, let's rephrase that.

Irkens and Vexens naturally give off a pheromone in microscopic glands located on their neck. Zim's pheromone happens to have a spicy scent. When Irkens and Vexens get really, **really** angry, their hormones kick into overdrive and begin to produce a stronger, more intense version of their natural pheromone as a warning. While Zim has gotten angry before, he's usually able to keep his hormones in check because you're there to calm him down, since your natural scent is like a calming agent to him. However, seeing Zur chained up like an animal has tipped him over the edge. You realize that if the humans get too close to Zur or look like they're going to hurt him, Zim without a doubt will enter a feral state.

_And so will you._

Zur is trembling in fear on the desk, trying to pull at the chains to free himself but they are too thick and heavy for him to even make an attempt. Suddenly, his head perks up, and the nose of his human disguise sniffs the air. It seems he's picking up Zim's pheromones! His eyes search the room desperately, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he tries to find the source of the familiar scent!

and then his eyes lock onto you and Zim.

He almost cries out to you in relief, but you and Zim quickly hold a finger to your lips to hush him. Zur does as he is told, and keeps quiet. He knew as long as his mom and dad were there, he'd be safe. Also, it seems that the humans are unable to smell the pheromones that Zim produces, because they are just chatting in the corner like you and Zim aren't about to kick their asses.

Either that, or they're just stupid.

"I dunno, man." Said Kevin, who you could recognize as the one that grabbed Zur. "Something doesn't feel right. Yeah he looks cute but something is... off about him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at him! Doesn't he just look a little... _too_ perfect?"

The other human, Bobby, turns and looks at Zur. 

Zim's pheromone suddenly intensify tenfold.

_Oh shit._

You look over and see Zim is desperately fighting with himself. His teeth are bared and he's panting heavily as sweat beads on his forehead. His whole body is trembling as his metal legs cling to the giant metal beam. He looks at you, and shakes his head slightly. 

He's entering a feral state.

_Oh SHIT._

The humans both walk over to Zur, and your vision blurs for a split second. You can feel your mind begin to crack, and you can feel your heart-rate kick up a notch. You're going to start to panic again, you just know it, and if they hurt Zur, you just know you're going to lose your god damn mind. The humans lean over Zur's tiny body, and seem to inspect him.

... and then they reach out, and touch him.

You can hear Zim growl beside you, but they don't seem to have heard him. _God,_ they are dumb.

"Hey... wait. What's this?" Bobby runs his fingers over one of Zur's buttons on his shirt. The human presses down on it, causing Zur's human disguise to deflate and shrink, revealing Zur's true form.

"Shit! What the fuck is that?!" Kevin shrieks as he and Bobby hurl themselves away in shock.

Zur cries out, frightened from their loud voices, and he squirms, trying to get himself as far away from them as he can. 

"I don't know... it looks like some kind of... alien!" Bobby says in disbelief. They just stand there for a moment, and you and Zim are too shocked to move. "Look, it's got antennae." He says as he scoots closer to Zur to get a better look... "And... wings?" He says, in disbelief.

..And then he reaches out and pulls ever so slightly on Zur's wing. Zur loudly cries out in pain, shocking the humans once more and causing them to scamper away from him! 

  
You and Zim let out a loud, angry hiss, and it scares the ever living shit out of the humans. They whip around and look around fearfully, chest heaving as they start to panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Screams Kevin. "Man, I TOLD you grabbing him was a bad idea!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know it was a god damn alien?!"

Welp. All bets are off now.

Show time!

You and Zim drop down from the ceiling, landing on your feet on the hard concrete floor. Zim stands up straight, his large form towering over the humans and making them feel like mice cornered by a cat. It's then that they notice you, as you flare out your wings in a protective stance, and you hiss loudly, immediately drawing your weapons, pressing down on the buttons on the hilts, so that your dual daggers spark with wild, violent electricity.

"Oh shit, BOBBY RUN!"

"FUCK THAT, GET THE GOD DAMN GUNS!"

They both immediately dive for the desk with the guns. Unfortunately, in their panic they failed to realize that the desk with the guns are behind you, so when they try to run around you and Zim, you both immediately grab them by the throats.

"Mama!!!" Zur fearfully cries, tears rolling down his face like waterfalls.

"Close your eyes, Zur! No matter what you hear, I want you to ignore it. Just sing that lullaby I taught you, okay baby? Sing as loud as you can!" You cry out to Zur, so he doesn't witness or hear the carnage. Zur doesn't hesitate to squeeze his little eyes shut, and he does as he's told, singing your lullaby at the top of his lungs.

As soon as Zur starts singing, you and Zim tear into the humans- literally. 

You make quick work of the one you grabbed-- Bobby, the shorter, skinnier human. You push your electric daggers repeatedly into him until he's nothing more than a heaping corpse. Then, you immediately dive for Zur, because even in your feral state-of-mind all you can think about is the safety of your family. In your anger-induced state, you easily snap the chains and are able to free Zur's limbs, scooping him up into the safety of your arms. Zim is thinking of the safety of his family too, but..

in a much more violent way.

Zim is using his sharp claws and PAK legs to shred the human who grabbed Zur into ribbons. The human, Kevin, screams in agony as Zim breaks the man's bones, snapping them in his hands as he drives the metal legs into the human's rib cage, slicing and stabbing their way through his flesh with their sharpened, pointed ends. You step away from Zim to help put some distance between Zur and the violent scene, one you had hoped he would never have to witness so soon.

"Mama?" He said, scared and confused as to what's going on

"Don't open your eyes baby. Don't open your eyes yet."

"Okay Mama." He says fearfully, burying his face into your neck as you hold him close.

You hold onto him tight, gently pressing your hand on the back of his head to help support it. You can feel his tiny heart-beat racing a thousand miles an hour, so you decide to lean your head down and sing your lullaby directly into his inner ear, effectively blocking out the man's screams as well as calming Zur down. You look up and watch as Zim screams obscenities at the human, cursing in both English and Irken, and hissing angrily. The human is long since dead, having bled out already, but Zim is way too deep into his feral state to notice. All he can think about is _'kill the human, kill the human, kill the human'_ and is too enraged to realize that he has already done so.

_Well, at least he's thorough, right?_

It's when he pulls out the human's heart that he realizes the human is, in fact, dead. Angrily shoving it into the human's mouth, he spits on the corpse and turns to face you and Zur. You flatten your antennae submissively, and trill softly in hopes of coaxing him out of his feral state. Zim's antennae twitch as they pick up the vibrations in your voice and his breathing eventually slows down, as he slowly becomes more lucid. He takes large, quick strides over to you and Zur, taking you two into his arms, despite being covered in the human's blood. It grosses you out a bit, but it's not like you haven't been covered in blood before. After all, you've killed aliens before.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my sweet smeet?"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet baby."

Zur whines and almost pitches a fit but you do your best to calm him; "I know baby, I know. But trust me, you shouldn't see this at such a young age. It'll scare you, my love. Please understand."

"Yes, Mama.."

You nuzzle your cheek against the top of his head, and hold him tightly in your arms.

"Life-Mate."

You look up, upon hearing Zim's firm voice.

"Yes...?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Zur is too."

"Good... Good." Zim mutters. You can see it in his eyes as he becomes aware of his surroundings once more. He takes a moment to break away from the hug, and turns to the bodies.

"Can't leave this lying around..." He murmurs thoughtfully as he scratches his chin.

"Use a PAK laser to fry and turn them to ash? That'll get rid of identifiable features... it'll also get rid of the DNA you left behind when you spat on him."

"Good idea. I didn't think of that." He says, as he lifts one of the PAK's metal legs up and charges up a laser. He fires once at each of the bodies, effectively turning them into nothing more than piles of ash.

"It's what I'm here for." You say, weakly.

Once he's finished 'cleaning up' he turns to you. "Ready to get out of here? We need to flee before police arrive. No doubt someone heard the screams."

"Yes, please let's go home."

* * *

You, Zim, and Zur burst through the door, effectively startling Dib and GIR on the couch.

"AAAHH!" They shriek in unison.

"Relax, silly human. It's just us." Zim tiredly spoke.

"Oh, thank- Ewwwww. Is that... blood?"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh nasty." Dib scrunched up his face in disgust. "Are you ok?"

Zim snorts. "Yes. Besides, it's not mine."

Dib's eyes widen in horror. "Oh."

You snort a little, and bring Zur closer to your chest, something you have been doing a lot now that he was back in your arms.

Dib's eyes are attracted by the movement and he noticeably becomes relaxed upon seeing Zur safe in your arms. "Oh thank god. I was worried about the little tyke. How is he?"

"Mildly traumatized. Then again, who wouldn't be?"

"Right. I can understand that. Is he okay otherwise?"

You look down at Zur. "Well, how about it buddy? You feel okay?"

"Yah. Am tired." He says sleepily.

"Heh, I bet, you poor thing. Can you hold on long enough for a bath?"

"Yah. Can Dib-Dib stay tonight?" Zur asks, eagerly.

You and Zur look up at Dib, waiting for an answer. Dib seems shocked by Zur's request (and by the nickname) but nods his head, and then shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Dad's not coming home for a couple days so I'm pretty much free to do what I want. Gaz knows I'm here, and she's probably thrilled to have the house to herself so... why not?"

"Yay!" Zur shouts happily, throwing up his arms in victory.

You smile down at Zur, relieved to see that he's quick to bounce back after such a hard day. You look over at Zim, who has a tired smile on his face. "You okay, Zim?"

"Yes. I think I need a bath as well. I stink of human."

"Hey!" Dib says, offended.

"Not you, Dib. I stink of nasty, violating human."

"Oh. Speaking of which, what did they want with him?"

Zim looks at you, glancing down at Zur for a split second. 

Catching the hint that he doesn't want to speak about it in front of Zur, you speak; "I'm gonna go give Zur a bath while you two talk. If you need anything, knock on the door. Okay boys?"

"Sounds good." Dib says.

"Okay. C'mon GIR, I need you to help me." With that, you turn and leave, GIR following right behind you.

Dib smiles at your retreating form, and then glances up at Zim, who is smiling like a love-struck idiot as you walk away. "You good, man?"

Zim snaps out of his day-dream and shakes his head rapidly. "Huh? What?"

"You good?" Dib repeats, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Dib. The great and mighty ZIM is 'good' as you say."

Dib nods. "Uh huh. So what happened?"

Zim suddenly swallows thickly. "They were going to sell Zur on the black market. My mate and I got to the warehouse. We entered through a small broken window, climbing our way through the warehouse via the ceiling."

"Good way to stay hidden. Not many people look up. Not smart people, at least. Anyway, continue?"

Zim nods. "Well, when we got there he was chained down to a desk..."

Dib looks like he wants to throw up. "That's just sick."

"Very."

"I'm guessing, with all of the blood, that you two killed them?"

"Yes."

"I figured."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Zim asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What? No! Jeez, Zim, they probably deserved it. Two freaks grab a kid from a front yard and chain him down to desk? Sounds like they got what they deserved."

Zim's eyes soften slightly. "I see... I apologize for my accusation."

Dib shrugs it off. "It's fine, dude. I understand. Some strange human grabs your kid, I can understand if you suddenly don't want to trust humans again. You have to protect your family."

Zim nods, but stays silent. Dib continues on;

"Believe it or not, your family feels like it's become part of my own."

"Really?"

"Yep. You know, it's strange. When I first met you, I was sure that I'd spend the rest of my life trying to stop you, or hunt you down."

"Likewise, human. I think it's odd, actually. Very odd..."

"What is? Be specific Zim, I can't understand you when you get all cryptic on me. I never could."

Zim snorts. "I mean our friendship. When I first arrived to Skool, you immediately saw through my disguise."

"It's not much of one, to be honest."

"Shut up, that's not the point." Zim hisses.

Dib raises his hands in surrender with a smile "Alright, alright man. Sheesh."

"When I first met you, I thought you were a disgusting, filthy earth-monkey. I saw you as a threat to my mission."

"I saw you as a threat to humanity."

Zim nods. "Isn't it odd that even back then, we were the only friends each other had? Even when we fought and tried to kill each other, it was almost... a game."

Dib rubs his chin in thought. "Wow. Actually, yeah. I can see that."

"I think... when my mate came into the picture, I think that's what changed it."

"How so?"

"When she became my mate, it changed from a game to something much more serious. It changed the entire system."

"Because now I wasn't a threat to just you, I was a threat to her as well." Dib muses.

"Exactly."

"I can see that. That makes sense, considering Zur seemed to be the breaking point."

"Yes, my point exactly. When I began to see you as a threat to my smeet, I no longer had time to goof around or have petty fights with you, as I had a family of my own to take care of."

Dib nods, rubbing his chin in thought before pointing at Zim. "You know, if it had not been for Zur and your mate, I don't think we would have ever become friends on our own."

"No?"

"No, I don't. I don't think you would have realized how trashy your superiors treated you either. I bet she had a part in that too, am I right?"

"Of course. She's the light of my life. She takes a part in ever aspect of my life. My love for her fills each and ever cavern in my irken heart."

Dib rolls his eyes at Zim's dramatic speech. "I get that. My point is that had it not been for her, I think we'd still be trying to kill each other until one of us died."

"I believe so. Who do you think would have won?"

"Me, of course."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that you could compete against my genius?"

"Well, it's not that hard because you're not as much of a genius as you claim to be." Dib snorts.

"That's not funny. I was a scientist in the Irken Armada for years!"

"And still I could hold my own against you!"

"HEY! NO FIGHTING OUT THERE! I'VE ALREADY KICKED ASS TODAY, I'LL CHARGE UP MY ASS-KICKIN' BOOTS AGAIN!"

Zim and Dib look sheepishly at the hallway from where you shouted. "Yes, Ma'am!" They replied in unison.

Zim and Dib snort loudly when they immediately hear a cry of "No! Don't hurt bubba and Daddy!" followed by a "It's okay, pumpkin. I'm not going to hurt them. Let's get you and GIR ready for bed, yeah?"

"Do you think she really would have?" Dib asks.

"What?"

"Kicked our butts?"

"Oh definitely." Zim says without hesitation

Moments later, you come out of the hallway and into the living room. 

"How's tricks?" You ask, as you approach.

"We're okay." Dib answers.

"Good. No fighting, ok? I mean it. Too much stuff has happened today. I don't need any more stress. Neither do either of you. It's not good for Zur, either."

Zim nods. "I understand. I'm sorry, love. Are GIR and Zur in bed?"

"Mhm. Dib, do you want GIR's old room tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I can start customizing it tomorrow for you, if you'd like. That way you have a place to claim as your own for whenever you come over. I imagine tonight is not the only night you're going to sleep here."

Dib chuckles. "That's fine with me. Mind if I go to bed?"

"Sure, go right ahead. It's the first door on the right."

"Got it. Thanks."

"Not a problem kiddo!"

You and Dib share a goodnight, before he parts ways and heads down the hallway to his bedroom. You smile as he leaves, and then look over at Zim, who has a pleasant smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about, sugar?"

"About how wonderful you are."

You blush deeply. "O-oh. T-thank you."

Zim slowly approached you, a soft trilling sound rumbling from his chest. You allow him to slip his arms around your body and pull you close to him. He looks down at you, while you shyly look up at him, flattening your antennae against your skull.

"You are not frightened of me, are you?" He asks softly, as he gingerly strokes one of your antennae.

"No." You answer honestly.

"Then why do you seem so shy?"

"It's just been a long day. I'm tired." 

"I see. Do you wish to shower with me? Perhaps it could aid in relaxing you."

"I'd very much like that. Yes."

Zim nods softly. "Do you want to shower up here, or downstairs in the basement?"

"Basement. It's much more roomy. Plus, the warm water up here has been used up for Zur. At least downstairs we have the technology to keep the water warm for hours."

Zim nods once more, and presses his forehead against yours. He stares softly into your eyes, before whispering; "I love you, sweet mate of mine."

"And I love you, Zim."

He smiles, and then takes you by the hand, to lead you down into the basement. You walk through the house, towards the kitchen, and then shoot down to the basement via the fake trashcan.

Once you land, Zim guides you across the large spacious room towards a private section in the back that you and he had built after one incident where he decided to trudge the house after working all day. He had been covered in oil and grease, and had gotten it all over the floors upstairs... so in order to avoid having to clean all day, you helped him build a shower downstairs.

You and Zim enter the private room, and lock the door behind you. Essentially, the entire room was a large shower. It came equipped with slip-proof tile floor and walls, as well as comfortable benches to sit on. The shower-head had several switches on it that allowed you to control the water pressure too, which was wonderful.

You and Zim both strip down, and he walks over to the shower head and knobs that control the water. He turns on the water, and allows it to heat up to a comfortable temperature, before motioning you to come over. Quickly, you trot over and join him under the wonderful, steamy hot water. You groan softly as it soothes your aching muscles and joints. Zim wraps his arms around you and holds you close, basking in the warmth under the water spray.

"How are you feeling?" You grumble, sleepily.

"Doooo you want the X-Rated answer, or the PG answer?" Zim asks.

You raise an eyebrow, interested. "X-Rated, for sure."

"I'm hard as a rock."

Curious, you look down and- oh! There it is! Standing at attention!

You chuckle softly. "And what, pray tell, got you going?"

"To be honest? Your scent, when you went feral."

"Oooh, somebody got a scent kink?"

"No, I just... Your scent is a mix of sweet and spicy, and it's.... _intoxicating."_ He purrs.

"Mmm, I can see that. I can feel it too." You giggle. "So why aren't you grabbing me and just going for it like usual?"

"Because of today.."

Your flirty expression softens. "What do you mean?"

"You were really stressed today. I mean, I was too, but I don't want to push you in case you're-"

Pressing your lips over his, you kiss him passionately to quell his worries. "Zim, you always have permission to fuck my brains out." You giggle.

Zim blushes heavily. "Such a dirty mouth."

"You've never complained before."

"I'm not complaining now, either." Zim says, as he presses a kiss of his own to your lips. Like always, his kiss gives you a fiery burst of energy. You can feel the heat rumbling in your belly as your senses become overwhelmed, and you can feel your core involuntarily clench as Zim moans into the kiss. Slipping your hand down and wrapping it around his throbbing, aching cock provides you with even more of his delicious moans. As you steadily begin to pump your hand, he rolls his head forward and rests it in the crook of your neck. Panting heavily as his body heats up, he rolls his hips up into your hand and shudders when you twist your wrist and rub your thumb over his head.

"F-fuck." He whines. 

"Mmm, that feel good?"

"So good." He pants into your neck. Then, he starts to nibble on your neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks along the skin. You moan softly as one of his hands grips your hips to steady himself while the other reaches up to fondle one of your breasts and pinch your nipple. He whimpers into your neck needily, panting in between the kisses and bite marks he leaves along your neck. He releases his hold on your hips and slips it down to your pussy. He presses his fingers firmly against your clit, and rolls them over it in a steady circle, causing you to moan his name softly;

"Zim..."

"Life-Mate..." He groans in reply. "Nngh... I need more. Jump for me."

You immediately jump and wrap your legs around his waist, and he catches you, holding you up by your ass. He gently presses you against the wall, and you shiver from the shock of the cold tile against your warm back. You drape your arms around him, holding him close as he lovingly kisses your lips. He positions his cock at your entrance, and then pushes steadily into you. You both moan as he fills you, your walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He throbs within you, right against your g-spot. The feeling has a profound effect on you, causing you to dig your nails into his back as he begins to thrust repeatedly in and out of you.

"Fuck, Zim." You moan and pant. "Please don't stop."

"Never." Zim replies, as he suddenly speeds up.

You cry out as he repeatedly slams into your sweet spot, and the moan that falls from your lips has Zim's entire body buzzing with arousal. It's like his entire body responds; his heart speeds up, his head spins with lust, his cock hardens, and his hips just have this relentless need to repeatedly drive themselves against you. He outright moans like a whore as your walls clench down around him, tightening as he sets a brutal pace. In and out, in and out, his hips pump themselves against your core. It has you writhing around from over-stimulation while he has you pinned against the wall.

Thank Irk you soundproofed the entire basement.

"I'm not going to last much longer. Fuck!" He hisses, thrusting particularly hard.

"Me... either! Agh!" You moan out.

Then, your orgasms hit you both like a mack truck. His hips thrust in and out of you erratically, as he carries you both through your intense climaxes. Your juices seep out and cover his entire cock as he shoots his seed deep within you. You scream out each other's name in a desperate lustful haze, love-drunk and completely satisfied.

Despite having shaky legs, he is able to carry you over to one of the nearby benches. After setting you down, he plops down next to you, holding you close as you both pant heavily.

"Well..." You laugh. "That was fun. Thank you, love."

"Anytime." He pants with a breathy chuckle.

"Do you suppose we should _actually_ shower now?"

"Yes. But give me a minute, my sweet Life-Mate. I need to recover."

"What's wrong?" You ask, worriedly.

"I can't feel my legs." He pants, causing you to laugh brightly.

You had your family back.  
  
As long as you had them...

nothing else mattered. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pets. ♥
> 
> What do you think?! I'm really excited about this. I know this probably induced a lot of intense feelings into you guys so I'm here to offer some aftercare;  
> Zur is fine. He is safe, and everyone else is as well. Breathe, have some water, and just relax. I love you. ♥
> 
> Comments and Kudos are dope as always, let me know what you guys think! I really want to hear your thoughts! This one was a doozy to write! How did I do on the angst? What did you think? What was going through your mind when you came across the fic?


End file.
